dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen's Navy Blues
'Summary' Navy plans to play games with Blink tonight, but Ellen comes over and Navy plans to ruin her relationship with Blink. 'Characters' *Navy (semi-antagonist until the end) *Ellen *Blink *Pink 'Transcript' (Blink and Navy were playing games in their room.) Blink: Aww man! How did you beat me again?! Navy: I'm too good at this game! Blink: (laughs) Man! It's so much fun to have a brother like you Navy! Navy: And you're an awesome bro too, bro. (playfully rubs his head) Blink: (laughs) Hey! Stop that! Navy: So are we gonna have a lot more fun tonight big bro? Blink: Of course we are! Pink: (off-screen) Blink! Can you come down here? Blink: Hold on, I'll be right back. (goes downstairs) Pink: There's somebody who wants to speak to you on the phone! Blink: Oooh! Let me speak! (grabs the phone) Hello? Ellen: Hi Blink! Blink: (blushes) Oh! Hello, (romantically) Pretty girl. Ellen: Hey, Blink, would it be okay if I come over to play? Blink: ABSOLUTLEY! Navy: (from upstairs) Hey! I thought we'd be doing some brother things together! Blink: Okay! Ellen! I'll see you very soon! (makes a kiss noise and hangs up) (Ellen hangs up and gets ready to go.) Navy: Who was that on the phone?! Blink: Uhh, my friend Ellen? Navy: Friend huh? Then why did you make kissing noises. Blink: Okay! She's not my friend! She's my... girlfriend. Navy: (laughs) Blinky and Ellen sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Blink: Hey! (Ellen knocks on the door) Blink: Oh! Hi Ellen! I got something for you. (Blink hands her a red rose) Ellen: Aww! (blushes and takes the rose) Thank you! Blink: Umm, (puts his head towards her while blushing) Do I get a thanks? (Ellen smiles and kisses Blink's cheek.) Navy: (from behind the couch) Aha! I knew those two were together! Blink: (sighs dreamily from the kiss, but snaps out of it) Uhh, please come on in! Ellen: Okay. (walks inside) Blink: Oh! Ellen! Allow me to introduce you to someone! (pulls Navy out) This is my little brother Navy. Ellen: (waves) Hi Navy! Glad to meet you. Navy: (grumpy tone) Hey. Blink: (whispers to Navy) Why are you acting so grumpy?! Navy: (whispers to Blink) You said we were playing games tonight! Blink: Umm, look Navy, tonight is very important for me! Ellen's my special girl! I can't mess things up for her! Plus I promised her lots of tickle fights when she came! Navy: Fine, go ahead. (walks upstairs) Ellen: He's not mad with me coming over, is he? Blink: No! He's fine! He said you were, cute. Ellen: Oh! (smiles) Well that's nice of him. Maybe we can find something for all three of us to do together. Navy: Nah! You go ahead! Go do your tickle fights for whatever! I've got some busy things to do. Blink: Oh! Okay Navy! (to Ellen) Looks like he's busy. Ellen: Oh... (looks down) Okay. Blink: But hey! Lighten up Ellen! (kisses her forehead) We can still do some fun things together! Ellen: Okay! (Navy watches them) Navy: (in his head) Ho-ho, I'll find a way to break those two! Then Blink will be mine again! (goes back into his room) (Blink and Ellen sit on the sofa) Blink: So, how about those tickle fights I promised you? Ellen: (giggles) Okay. Blink: Hmm, (grabs her leg) I wonder if I see a tickle spider on your foot. (uses his fingers to tickle her foot) (Ellen giggles) Navy: Eugh, look at them, having fun together. Well, we'll see. Blink: So... (puts his hands on her hands) Guess now it's just you and me? Ellen: (nods) Mm-hm. Navy: (behind the table) Okay robot spider, do your thing. (controls it as it crawls up the couch) (Blink and Ellen lean in about to kiss, when Ellen screams when she sees the spider, she tries kicking it away as it flies onto Blink's head, she slaps it but she hits Blink in the face instead) Blink: OWW! (cries) Why did you do that?! Ellen: I-I'm sorry! I was trying to kill the spider! Blink: (rubs his face) It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it... (notices his forehead) I got a boo-boo! Ellen: Oh! I'm sorry! I'll get a band-aid! (rushes into the bathroom) Navy: Oopsies, I guess I accidentally made her hurt my brother. (Ellen runs back in and puts a Band-Aid on his boo-boo) Ellen: There we go! Blink: Well, I do feel a little better. But, can you kiss it better? It might help. Navy: (in his head) OH COME ON! Ellen: Okay. (kisses Blink's forehead) Blink: (blushes and giggles) Thanks Ellen, you always know how to make me feel better. (hugs her) Navy: Okay! Onto Plan B! (runs off-screen) (Later shows Blink handing Ellen a piece of pizza.) Blink: Here you go, my girl. Ellen: (takes the slice) Thank you. It looks yummy. (begins eating) (Ellen then spits out the pizza and notices there is hair in her pizza. Ellen turns to Blink and frowns.) Blink: What? Ellen: There's hair in here! Gross! Blink: That wasn't me! Ellen: So then, whose is it? Blink: Umm, Navy? Navy: What?! I would never do such a horrible thing! It must have been Blink! Maybe he's lying! (Ellen frowns again at Blink.) Ellen: ...Well, Blink? Blink: It wasn't me! (Ellen goes into the bathroom to wash her mouth) Blink: You did that didn't you Navy! Navy: I don't want you with that girl! You were suppose to be hanging out with me! Blink: I will tomorrow! Tonight is important! (Navy walks off-screen in anger. It cuts to Ellen in the bathroom) (Ellen washes down the taste with water.) Navy: (walks in the bathroom) Hello, Ellen. (shuts the door behind him) Ellen: Oh hi. How's it going? Navy: Listen, I don't like how your getting in the way of my brother. We were suppose to have lots of fun tonight, then YOU showed up. Ellen: (worried) Well, I didn't mean to make you upset... Navy: Don't worry, (grabs her shoulders) I will make sure you don't get in Blink's way again. Ellen: (getting scared) Uhh... (Navy begins tying her up in toilet paper rolls) Ellen: Hey! Stop it! (Navy ties her up and puts her into a corner) Navy: Now you'll never get into our way again! Ellen: (starts to cry) I didn't mean to! Navy: Suuure you didn't. Ellen: (cries) Don't leave me here! (Navy leaves the room and laughs) Blink: Navy? Where's Ellen? Navy: Uhh, she left, she's not into you bro. Blink: No! Your wrong! Ellen loves me! Navy: If she loves you, then why didn't she stay? Blink: Umm, well... (Blink hears Ellen's crying) Blink: Ellen? Navy: Uhh.. Ellen: HELP! Blink: Ellen?! (runs into the bathroom) Navy: Yeaaahhh, I kinda did that... Ellen: Blink! Help! Blink: (unties Ellen and hugs her) Oh Ellen! I was so worried! Are you okay? (Ellen nods) (Blink and Ellen both frown at Navy.) Navy: Uhh, I'm gonna go upstairs now. (Blink grabs Navy by the arm) Blink: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Navy: (screams) Let me go! Blink: YOU OWE ELLEN AN APOLOGY! Navy: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Ellen: I-It's okay? Navy: (sighs) I'm sorry Ellen. I just didn't want you to get in my way of having some fun with Blink. I guess I was a little jealous... Ellen: ...It's okay, Navy. Navy: It was my fault for being a real jealous. And I will do anything to make it up to a... cute girl like you.. (Ellen smiles and kisses Navy's cheek) Navy: (blushes) Uuuhhh... Ellen: (giggles) Maybe we should do something all together! Right Blink? Blink: Yeah! And I got the perfect game! (It shows Ellen laughing as Blink is seen tickling her left foot, and Navy tickling her other foot) Blink: See?! I told you this would be fun! Navy: Yeah! I knew one day we'd be best friends! Ellen: (laughs) I'm glad we are friends! (They continue tickling Ellen as she suddenly wets her skirt, all three look in shock.) (END) 'Gallery' Ellen's Navy Blues 2.png 'Poll' What do you think about Ellen's Navy Blues? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases